Le bonheur tout simplement
by Pegasine Black
Summary: Pour que Minerva McGonagall convoque Harry Potter, le professeur de métamorphoses, un dimanche matin à 8h, il faut une bonne raison.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Gaël.

**Blabla de l'auteur****: **C'est guimauve, cucu, et plein d'autre chose du même genre.

**_/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\__/*\_**

_**LE BONHEUR TOUT SIMPLEMENT**_

_Harry soupira profondément devant la porte de son armoire. Il était attendu dans le bureau directorial et ne savait absolument pas quoi porter. Si seulement il savait si s'était un entretient au sujet de son travail où juste pour une discussion amicale, il saurait quoi mettre. Il finit par attraper le premier pull et le premier pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main avant de se mettre plus en retard. Et dire qu'en plus on était un dimanche matin et qu'il n'était pas 8 heure. Il n'avait même pas droit à sa grâce matinée dominicale. Une fois prêt, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Il prononça le mot de passe devant la gargouille et monta l'escalier. La porte du bureau était ouverte et Minerva McGonagall, la directrice, l'attendait avec impatience._

**"_ Désolé pour le dérangement de si bon matin Harry, mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre.**

**_ De quoi s'agit-il Minerva ?**

**_ Nous l'avons retrouvé...**

**_ Vous êtes sûre ? Il est où ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Comment va-t-il ?**

**_ Doucement jeune homme. Je peut affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui. J'ai reçut ce paquet par hibou il y a moins d'une heure. Son contenu répondra mieux que moi aux questions que tu te poses depuis longtemps Harry."**

_Arrachant presque le petit paquet des mains de la directrice, Harry sortit précipitamment du bureau pour aller trouver refuge dans ses appartements. Une fois installé confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, il contempla le petit paquet entre ses mains sans osé l'ouvrir. Malgré lui, il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Après la mort de Dumbledore, il avait rompu avec Ginny et s'était lancé dans la recherche des __hocruxes__. Au début Ron et Hermione l'avaient accompagnés mais quand Ron avait faillit être tué pour protéger Hermione, Harry avait décidé de finir ses recherches seul. Après plusieurs mois il les avait trouvés et détruit et avait pu affronter Voldemort en personne. Le combat avait été rude mais il avait réussit à tuer le terrible mage noir. Il ne s'était réveillé que plusieurs semaines après, son corps s'étant volontairement plongé dans un coma magique pour se rétablir. _

_Durant les quelques jours de convalescence qui suivirent, Harry eu tout le loisir de penser à son avenir. Tout le monde le voyait devenir auror, voir langue de plomb comme son père, mais lui ne voulait plus se battre, dû moins pour le moment. Minerva McGonagall lui conseilla de prendre son temps pour réfléchir mais il y avait plusieurs postes vacant dans les rangs professoral de l'école et si il ne se sentait pas prêt pour devenir professeur tout de suite il pouvait devenir assistant. Harry commença part assister Pompom à l'infirmerie jusqu'à son complet rétablissement avant d'assister tous les professeurs à tour de rôle. Au bout de deux ans, la directrice lui reproposa un poste de professeur et il accepta. Dans le même temps Minerva McGonagall lui proposa la direction de la maison GRIFFONDOR qu'elle occupait toujours n'ayant pas trouvé de remplaçant. Harry se retrouva donc à la double place qu'occupait la directrice, à savoir professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison GRIFFONDOR. _

_Depuis son entrée dans le corps professoral de Poudlard, Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché de McGonagall et lui avait confié ses doutes, ses craintes et ses rêves. Il lui avait aussi confié se demander où était passé le prince des Serpentard qui avait disparut après la mort de l'ancien directeur. Tout le monde le pensait dans les rangs de Voldemort mais quand celui-ci avait été tué, les mangemorts furent arrêtés mais aucunes traces de Draco ne pu être trouvé dans la manoir Malfoy. C'était à croire que le blond n'était pas venu depuis longtemps vu le nombre de photos de lui que sa mère avait mise dans toute la demeure. Un vrai culte pour un mort. En apprenant ça, Harry avait été voir Narcissia à Azkaban pour connaître la vérité. Elle lui apprit que Draco n'était jamais rentré au manoir après avoir échoué dans sa mission de tuer Dumbledor mais qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que son fils était toujours vivant. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi Harry l'avait crut. Et depuis ce jour il passait tout son temps libre à essayer de retrouver le jeune blond. _

_Quand Minerva, la seule au courant, lui demanda pourquoi il faisait tout cela, il lui répondit que c'était pour qu'une mère puisse voir au moins une dernière fois son unique fils. Mais il dût vite se rendre à l'évidence: ce n'était pas pour Narcissia qu'il faisait cela mais pour lui. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'était devenu sa némésis... Par simple curiosité ? Non, il lui manquait atrocement et cela depuis son départ. C'était une des raisons de sa rupture avec Ginny mais personne ne le savait._

_Revenant au temps présent, Harry ouvrit doucement le paquet et plongea sa main dedans. Il en sortit quelques photos et son rythmes cardiaque s'emballa. Sur toutes les images mouvantes on voyait Draco. Il souriait, riait, parlait, s'amusait... Il avait laissait tombé son masque et il n'en était que plus beau. Pourtant quelque chose choquait Harry mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il prit une photo et examina attentivement le blond. Il avait coupé ses cheveux assez court dans la nuque, avait apparemment prit quelques centimètres de plus et avait une carrure de sportif. On devinait un regard rieur qui fit fondre le pauvre observateur mais ce dernier ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait. Tout d'un coup il comprit et en resta bouche bée. Draco Malfoy, sorcier de sang pur et fière de l'être, considérant les sang mêlés et les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs était... habillé comme un moldu et entouré de moldus. Qu'avait t'il bien pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive à cela ? Replongeant sa main dans le paquet, il en sortit plusieurs parchemins. Il s'agissait de rapports sur les activités du jeune Malfoy. Mais le plus ancien ne remontait que de trois jours, date à laquelle on avait retrouvé Draco. Harry eu beaucoup de mal à retenir sa frustration. Il finit par retrouver son calme, se leva, prit les photos et sa cape et sortit. Il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage en courant presque. Moins d'une minute plus tard Harry se trouvait à Azkaban. Quand Narcissia vit les photos de son fils elle pleura de bonheur. Tout à sa joie de savoir son fils vivant, elle ne remarqua même pas le fait que Draco soit au milieu de moldus et habillé comme eux._

_De retour à Poudlard, Harry passa une bonne partie de la journée à regarder les photos de son beau blond. Il n'avait qu'un envie : aller le trouver pour lui poser une tonne de question. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas faire ses bagages tout de suite. Les vacances de Pâques tombait dans moins d'une semaine et après quatre ans d'attente il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours. Le lundi il compta les heures, le mardi il compta les minutes, et le mercredi... il fut convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière avait remarquée le trouble chez le jeune professeur et même si elle se doutait fortement de la cause, elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix._

**"_ Harry, qu'est ce que tu as depuis deux jours ?**

**_ Moi ? Euh, ben rien de spécial.**

**_ Mais encore ?**

**_ ...**

**_ Harry, je me doute bien que cela a un rapport avec Draco Malfoy.**

**_ ...**

**_ Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine n'est ce pas ?**

**_ Désolé Minerva mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il faut que je le voit.**

**_ Mais pourquoi Harry ?**

**_ Parce que... J'ai promit à sa mère de voir moi même si il allait bien.**

**_ Harry ! Je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley où Hermione Granger. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité... Et que tu te la dise aussi par la même occasion.**

**_ La vérité ? ... Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à la dire.**

**_ Il vaudrait mieux si tu comptes sortir de ce bureau. Alors je répète ma question; Pourquoi ?**

**_ Je crois que c'est parce que... je... suis un peu amoureux de lui.**

**_ Un peu seulement ? Harry, avant de partir où que ce soit il faut peut être mieux que tu attendes d'être sûre de ce que tu ressent, tu ne crois pas ?**

**_ Mais je sais ce que je ressent Minerva. J'en ai eu la certitude dimanche en voyant les photos. Je me voile la face depuis quatre ans maintenant, il est temps de regarder les choses en face. Vous voulez la vérité Minerva, et bien je vais vous la donner. Je suis profondément amoureux d'un putain de beau blond sexy à mort dans ses fringues moldus mais je ne suis pas prêt à aller lui parler parce que je risque de me prendre son poing dans la tronche et ça dans le meilleur des cas.**

**_ Mais pourquoi vouloir aller sur place alors ?**

**_ Pour le voir de mes propres yeux. J'en ai besoin Minerva, je vous l'ai déjà dis, c'est plus fort que moi.**

**_ Très bien, je ne m'oppose pas alors. Je sais d'expérience que de toutes façons tu feras comme bon te sembles. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour les heures de cours, ne t'en fait pas. Vas plutôt préparer tes bagages.**

**_ Merci Minerva! Je vous le revaudrait ça c'est promit.**

**_ Inutile Harry, tu as bien le droit d'avoir une vie toi aussi. Tu vis presque reclus à Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre. Il est temps que tu sortes. Et bonnes chances avec Draco.**

**_ Merci, je crois que j'en aurait besoin."**

_Harry sortit en trombe du bureau, sous le regard amusé de la directrice. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit un petit sac de voyage et y mit le strict nécessaire. Moins de dix minutes après être sortit de son entretient avec McGonagall, Harry transplanait au Chemin de Traverse. Après être passé à Gringot pour changer un peu d'argent, il sortit dans le Londres moldu afin de se rendre à la gare. Il eu la chance de trouver une place dans le prochain train à destination de Paris. De là, il devait changer de gare pour aller jusqu'à sa destination finale : Bordeaux. Après une nuit passée dans les gares et les trains, Harry se retrouva à Bordeaux. Il s'acheta un plan de la ville et chercha le lieu où Draco avait été prit en photo. Après une heure de marche, Harry arriva dans le jardin public. Il était exténué et chercha un coin d'ombre pour se reposer un moment. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre depuis plusieurs minutes quand il le vit enfin, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Draco était avec un petits groupe de filles et garçons et ils discutaient de façon animée. Caché à l'ombre de son arbre, Harry se sentit rougir. Se traitant d'imbécile congénital, il ouvrit son plan et chercha la rue de son hôtel, un œil toujours sur son beau blond, qui venait de s'asseoir dos à l'un et à moins de vingt mètres. A croire que la pelouse n'était pas assez grande ! Ne voulant pas être prit en flagrant délit de matage intensif, Harry plongea complètement dans la recherche de sa rue. Une fois cette dernière trouvée, il se leva discrètement et contourna l'arbre. Le chemin le plus court pour sortir du parc étant dans le champ de vision de Draco, il décida de faire un détour. Alors qu'il était en vue des grilles, Harry, qui marchait tout en lisant son plan, sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Il se retourna précautionneusement pour se retrouver plongé dans des yeux gris qui lui avaient terriblement manqués._

**"_ Dra... Draco !**

**_ Il me semblait bien que s'était toi que j'avais aperçut Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?**

**_ Moi, ben... Du tourisme. Et toi ?**

**_ Moi je vit ici. Mon appart est à quelques rues... Tu cherchais quoi de si absorbant sur ton plan pour ne pas m'avoir entendu t'appelé ?**

**_ Parce que tu m'as appelé ? Désolé ! Et je cherchait le chemin le plus court pour aller à mon hôtel. J'avais tellement envie de faire un tour dans la ville que je ne m'y suis pas arrêté à ma descente du train.**

**_ Très bien. Suis moi alors, je vais te conduire. Il faut juste que je prévienne les autres de partir sans moi.**

**_ Mais je peut me débrouiller tout seul, retournes avec tes amis si vous aviez prévus quelque chose.**

**_ On avait rien prévu de spécial, ne t'en fait pas."**

_Draco sortit son portable de sa poche. Après quelques minutes de discussion que Harry avait mise à profit pour admirer un peu mieux son ancienne némésis, Draco raccrocha et se tourna vers son compagnon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A cette vue Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul qui ne passa pas inaperçu._

**"_ Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus Harry. Aller, vient tu as l'air crevé.**

**_ Ben en fait j'ai passé la nuit dans le train...**

**_ et tu n'as rien mangé depuis ton arrivée je suppose. "**

_Ne préférant pas répondre, Harry baissa la tête, se qui fit rire Draco qui se mit en marche vers l'hôtel du jeune brun. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils n'étaient pas à l'hôtel mais à l'appartement de Draco._

**"_ Pas la peine de protester, tu restes chez moi le temps de ton séjour. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?**

**_ Ben, en fait, je reprend le boulot dans deux semaines.**

**_ Et tu fait quoi comme boulot si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

**_ C'est donnant donnant. Je ne veux pas être le seul à raconter ma vie.**

**_ Je suis d'accord. Alors, ton boulot ? T'as suivit les traces de ton père ?**

**_ Non, pas du tout. Je suis prof à Poudlard. Ne fait pas cette tête, je te jure sur Merlin que c'est vrai .**

**_ Ok ! Je te croit. Mais rassure moi, t'es pas prof de potions quand même .**

**_ Non. En potion je n'ai été que professeur assistant. En fait je suis professeur de Métamorphose... Et accessoirement directeur de GRIFFONDOR.**

**_ Et McGonagall ?**

**_ C'est la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.**

**_ Si j'avais agit autrement ce serait encore Dumbledore qui serait directeur.**

**_ Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué...**

**_ Mais c'est du pareil au même pour moi... Bon et si on changeait de sujet... Monsieur le professeur ?**

**_ Alors... Tu fais quoi toi ?**

**_ Je suis étudiant en sciences. Et je vis au milieu des moldus. Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi tu sais. La première est mon nom. Je ne voulait plus porter un nom qui rien qu'en le voyant me faisait penser à mon geste. J'ai prit le nom de jeune fille de ma mère : Black.**

**_ Pourquoi les sciences ?**

**_ Quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre je ne savais pas où j'allais et c'est par hasard que je suis arrivé ici. Pour les études c'était droit ou sciences. Le choix a été vite fait mais je ne regrette pas.**

**_ Et tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?**

**_ J'ai demandé aux autres de prendre les cours pour moi. Aller, viens manger un morceau avant qu'on aille se balader un peu."**

_Harry se leva du siège où il s'était laissé tomber en arrivant pour suivre le blond dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était à l'image du reste du logement : petite mais fonctionnelle. Harry se demanda rapidement où il allait dormir vu qu'il n'y avait que deux portes dans le petit couloir. Il regarda Draco s'activer dans la petite pièce, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Draco emmena Harry faire le tour des boutiques de la rue Saint Catherine, mais ils n'en firent pas les trois kilomètres, trouvant là une bonne excuse pour refaire une escapade en ville. Ils rentrèrent épuisé et Draco prépara un rapide dîner avant de s'installer dans le salon pour manger. Harry voyait bien que quelque chose turlupinait le blond. Ce dernier finit par poser la question qu'il avait eu envi de poser toute la journée._

**"_ Et... Euh... Ginny, comment elle va ?**

**_ Elle allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.**

**_ Et... C'était quand ?**

**_ Euh... Environ un mois. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**_ Moi, ben... heu... Pour savoir et pour faire la conversation.**

**_ Est-ce que je te demande comment va Parkin... Euh je veut dire Pansy ?**

**_ Mais Pansy n'est pas ma petite amie !**

**_ Et Ginny n'est pas la mienne !**

**_ Pourtant tu sortais bien avec elle à Poudlard ?**

**_ Il faut croire que les choses ont changées pour moi aussi alors. Ginny va bientôt se marier avec Neville**

**_ Avec Londubat ! Elle a préférée la catastrophe ambulante au survivant !**

**_ C'est moi qui ai rompu... Il y a quatre ans. En fait je lui ai demandé de faire une pause jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. J'avait vue assez de personne auxquelles je tenait mourir et je ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive à cause de moi.**

**_ Et à la fin de la guerre tu n'as pas essayé de la reconquérir ?**

**_ C'est elle qui est venue me voir quand je me suis réveillé mais... J'ai eu l'impression de voir ma petite sœur à mon chevet, pas ma petite amie.**

**_ Et... Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?**

**_ Dans ma vie non... Mais dans mon cœur oui... Et toi ?**

**_ Disons que j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.**

**_ Et qu'est ce que tu attend pour te déclarer ?**

**_ Je pourrait te poser la même question ! Mais pour répondre je pense que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, bien au contraire.**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**_ Que cette personne ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur... Et que j'ai vraiment dû la décevoir il y a quatre ans...**

**_ Tu ne m'as pas déçut, c'est même tout le contraire !**

**_ Mais qui à dit que je parlait de toi.**

**_ Désolé!... J'ai... J'ai juste rêvé tout haut. Oublies ça tu veux bien!**

**_ Mais il n'en est pas question. Répondit Draco en se rapprochant de Harry à le toucher. Tu rêves de moi ? De quelle façon ? "**

_Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant le regard scrutateur de Draco. Prenant son courage à deux mains et priant Merlin pour interpréter correctement la lueur dans les yeux du blond, l'ex- griffondor prit le visage de son hôte entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry était allongé sur le canapé en train de se faire fougueusement embrasser par Draco, couché sur lui._

**"_ Harry ! Je crois que l'on devait faire le même genre de rêves... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.**

**_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Draco... Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour te dire ce que je ressent?**

**_ Oh! non, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attend de te l'entendre dire.**

**_ Je t'aime Draco. _ Et je t'aime aussi Harry."**

_Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, toujours tendrement enlacés._

_Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Draco l'avait présenté à ses amis et il fut très vite accepté dans le cercle. Personne n'était choqué qu'il sorte avec Draco. Les deux amoureux avaient beaucoup discutés et Harry avait finit par avouer la véritable raison de sa venue à Bordeaux. Le blond en fut très touché mais le fut encore plus en apprenant que le brun rendait régulièrement visite à sa mère à Azkaban. cette dernière devait d'ailleurs bientôt en sortir, ayant purgée sa peine pour non dénonciation de criminel en la personne de son époux. _

_Le jour du départ pour Harry arriva trop vite à son goût. Il avait très vit prit l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras de Draco. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que les baisers et les caresses et le brun remerciait le blond de ne pas le forcer. Sur le quai de la gare, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à quitter les bras de Draco. Après un dernier baiser, il finit par monter dans le train juste avant la fermeture des portes. Le voyage de retour lui parut interminable. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il s'enferma dans ses appartements, ne se sentant pas le courage d'affronter qui que ce soit. Il défit ses bagages et passa le reste de la journée à regarder la photo moldue de Draco et lui, tendrement enlacés, prise par une fille de la bande quelques jours plus tôt._

_Les cours reprirent, et avec eux la routine. Mcgonagall avait bien sûre demandé à Harry comment s'était passé son séjour mais il était resté évasif, ne répondant seulement qu'il ne s'était pas prit son poing dans la figure. Le vendredi , alors qu'il sortait de son dernier cours, Harry vit Dobby apparaitre devant lui pour lui annoncer un visiteur pour lui. cette personne l'attendait près du lac, à proximité de la forêt interdite. N'attendant personne, Harry se dirigea avec prudence vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant Draco assis sur un rocher, le regardant approcher avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Harry accéléra le pas et se retrouva très vite blottit dans les bras de son blond, en train de l'embrasser passionnément._

**"_ Qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?**

**_ Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?**

**_ Bien sûre que si, ne dis pas de connerie. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant la semaine.**

**_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, je voulais te voir.**

**_ Tu restes combien de temps ?**

**_ Tout le week-end ça te vas ?**

**_ C'est parfait... Dû moins pour le moment."**

_Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Harry voyant le trouble chez le blond, lui prit la main et la serra tendrement. Il fut récompensé par un magnifique sourire remplit d'amour. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans les appartements de Harry. Le lendemain était le jour de la sortit de Narcissia Malfoy. Draco demanda à Harry de l'accompagner jusqu'à Azkaban. Bien que surprit, ce dernier accepta volontiers. Quand elle franchit les portes de la prison, Narcissia se précipita dans les bras de son fils en pleurant de joie. Draco était dans le même état que sa mère. Ne voulant pas rompre se moment entre une mère et son fils, Harry voulut s'éloigner mais il fut retenu par Draco._

**"_ Maman, je voudrait te dire quelque chose.**

**_ Quoi ? Que tu as fait la paix avec Harry ? J'en suis très heureuse mon chéri. Harry est un garçon adorable.**

**_ Ben justement, c'est au sujet de Harry... Et de moi."**

_En voyant le regard tendre que les deux jeunes gens échangèrent ainsi que leurs doigts entrelacés, l'ex prisonnière comprit se qui les unissaient._

**"_ Draco, Harry, je suis contente pour vous deux. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble. Vous le méritez amplement."**

_Draco ne parla pas à sa mère de sa vie en France et resta très évasif sur ses activités. Le soir, alors que Harry et Draco rentraient à Poudlard, ils croisèrent Hagrid dans le parc. Ce dernier fut très surprit de revoir le blond. Harry lui dit que L'ancien Serpentard était venu lui rendre visite, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il savait que le demi-géant était souvent en contact avec Ron ou Hermione et n'avait aucune envie de voir débarquer ses amis durant le week end._

_La vie s'organisa pour Harry et Draco entre Poudlard et Bordeaux. Ils se rejoignaient tous les vendredi soir pour se séparer le lundi à l'aube. Une semaine Harry allait en France et la semaine d'après c'était Draco que venait en Angleterre. Draco passa et réussit haut la mains ses examens. Ne voulant plus être séparé de son petit ami, il avait postulé dans une université anglaise pour passer une maitrise en sciences. Il n'en parla pas à Harry pour lui faire une surprise, mais aussi pour ne pas le décevoir au cas où il ne serait pas prit. Il reçut la réponse durant le mois de juillet, un jour où Harry était partit pour voir Ron et Hermione. Ne sachant pas exactement où se trouvait le brun, Draco se rendit à Poudlard. Même si l'école était fermé, Harry y habitait en permanence et il pourrait donc y entrer. Alors qu'il traversait le parc, il fut interpellé par une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis quatre ans._

**"_ La Fouine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**_ Bonjour Weasley. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu rendre visite à quelqu'un et accessoirement lui faire une surprise.**

**_ Rendre visite à qui ? L'école est fermée et il n'y a personne ici qui serait heureux de te voir.**

**_ Ron tais toi s'il te plait. C'est quoi ta surprise Draco ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire ici Harry...**

**_ Depuis quand vous ne vous insultez plus tous les deux ? Et pourquoi tu souris de cette façon Harry ?... Hermione, dis quelque chose !**

**_ Je croit que l'on dérange Ron.**

**_ Non, vous pouvez rester. Alors, cette surprise, c'est quoi ? Il ne faut quand même pas que je devine, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !"**

_Pour toute réponse, Draco remit une enveloppe à Harry. Quand ce dernier vit le cachet d'une grande université anglaise, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il prit la lettre à l'intérieur et la relue plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur. Il finit par lever des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Draco qui lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de reprendre la parole._

**"_ J'ai déjà commencé à chercher un petit appartement dans les environ de l'université... Et il me semble avoir aperçut un parc publi..."**

_Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son beau brun était blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. Ils furent sortit de leur bulle par les hurlements de Ron. Harry entraina son petit-ami vers la zone de transplanage, bien décidé à trouver un petit nid d'amour dans les environs d'un jardin public et ne se préoccupant nullement des vociférations d'un Ron hystérique._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Harry et Draco avaient déjà prit des habitudes de vieux couple. Ils ne se cachaient pas mais ne faisait pas non plus étalage de leur vie privée. Très peu de personne était donc au courant de leur histoire. Ils avaient trouvés un petit appartement avec vue sur le parc public. Ron, qui avait finit par admettre que c'était une histoire sérieuse entre son frère de cœur et la fouine, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vue sur un parc public était si importante pour le couple. A chaque fois qu'il leur posait la question, il se voyait répondre inlassablement la même chose : " C'est notre petit secret". Draco se rendait à pieds à l'université et Harry transplanait jusqu'à Poudlard tous les matins. Cette routine fut pourtant brisée un peu avant Noël, suite à l'annonce d'Hagrid de partir vivre à Beauxbâtons après son mariage avec Olympe Maxime quelques jours plus tard. Harry se proposa pour remplacer le demi géant le temps de trouver un nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Malheureusement les horaires de cours ne lui permettait pas de cumuler les deux postes. Il passa donc la semaine avant Noël à donner des entretient d'embauche avec la directrice, voyant de se fait beaucoup moins Draco. _

_Ce dernier avait beaucoup réfléchit et était très tenté de retourner dans le monde magique pour y devenir professeur de soins aux créatures magique. Mais il ne savait pas si Harry serait content qu'ils soient tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Quand le brun rentrait il priait Merlin pour qu'aucun candidat n'ai eu le poste. Au bout d'une semaine, ne tenant plus, Draco finit par parler de son idée à Harry. Ce dernier se frappa le front de la paume de la main, sous le regard inquiet du blond. Après de longue minutes de discussion, ils décidèrent de se rendre le lendemain matin à Poudlard pour parler avec la directrice. Celle-ci fut très heureuse de revoir son ancien élève et accepta avec joie sa candidature. Harry et Draco lui avouèrent qu'ils étaient en couple et elle leur proposa de s'installer dans les anciens appartements de Harry, pas loin de la tour Griffondor. A partir de ce jour, Harry et Draco s'installèrent à Poudlard et il était très rare de voir le professeur de métamorphose sans le professeur de soins aux créatures magique, et inversement. Leur histoire avait été rendue publique suite à un appel anonyme à "La gazette du sorcier", mais ni le blond ni le brun y prêtèrent attention. Draco avait fait les démarches nécessaires auprès du ministère pour changer officiellement de nom, mettant ainsi fin à la longue lignée des Malfoy. _

_Alors qu'il cherchait un cadeau à offrir à Harry pour fêter leur deux ans ensemble, Draco trouva un très vieux livre de potion ancienne. Prêt de neuf mois plus tard, il conduisit Harry dans une salle inoccupée au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense chaudron sous lequel un feu magique était allumé. Le brun avança doucement dans la pièce jusqu'à voir ce qu'il y avait dans le chaudron. En voyant le contenu, il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se pencha vers l'intérieur du chaudron et en sortit un magnifique nourrisson. Draco s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui murmurer :_

**"_ Il est beau notre fils, non ?**

**_ Comment as tu fait ? Je veut dire il a mes yeux mais il est aussi blond que toi. C'est vraiment notre fils ?**

**_ Il s'agit d'un bébé chaudron. C'est un peu le même principe que les bébés éprouvettes chez les moldus, en un peu plus compliqué.**

**_ Tu lui as déjà donné un nom à cette petite merveille ?**

**_ Je pensais qu'on pourrait le choisir ensemble.**

**_ C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom ?**

**_ Lucius, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas appeler notre fils Lucius quand même ?**

**_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulait juste lui donner nos deuxième prénoms. Pas grave... Que penses tu de James Draco Black-Potter ?**

**_ Tu veux que notre fils porte mon prénom ?**

**_ Il n'est pas question qu'il porte le nom de ton père et je voudrait qu'il est au moins deux prénoms, un venant de chacun de nous. Tu ne veux pas ?**

**_ Que dirais tu de lui choisir ensemble un prénom et de lui donner les notre en deuxième et troisième prénom ?**

**_ Tu as une idée de prénom ?**

**_ Ben en fait j'y pense depuis quelque temps déjà, mais je ne sais pas si il va te plaire.**

**_ Dis toujours, on verra bien.**

**_ Que penses tu de Gaël ?**

**_ Gaël Harry Draco Black-Potter ... ****Je trouve que cela lui va très bien.**

**_ Je suis heureux que ça te plaises.**

**_ Merci Draco... Merci beaucoup pour le bébé. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvait me faire... Et la plus belle preuve de ton amour aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te prouver moi aussi combien je t'aime.**

**_ tu me le montres tous les jours Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'une preuve. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, se que je vois en ce moment dans tes yeux me suffit largement.**

**_ Et qu'est ce que tu y vois ?**

**_ Le bonheur, tout simplement." **

_**owari**_


End file.
